


Phone Calls and Messages

by Mistress_Hatter (Midnight_Raine)



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Raine/pseuds/Mistress_Hatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has a break from filming, and he has nothing to do... And why Lee was suddenly with Ricdhard in Berlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Calls and Messages

                It was one of those rare moments in filming that a technical glitch mercifully gave way to a huge amount of free time and for some of the cast and crew, it was an opportunity for some “me time” that has to be grabbed without question.

 

                                “Okay people, this will take more than a 5 or twenty!” the AD yelled as people scattered about him.

                                “We’ll try to fix this as soon as we can, and hopefully it won’t take too long. If worse comes to worst, we’ll have an early pack up for today’s shoot…” the crowd was almost bursting with relief when the AD continued:

                                “…but then we’ll have to double time after that…” the cheers immediately turned into a collective groan.

                                “Like we said, we’ll try to fix this as soon as we can, so until then, you guys are free… just be on standby!” The AD added as an afterthought as he saw the throng slowly disperse.

                                “Hey…” the AD was walking back to the tech people when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, his face in an irritated crumple but it hastily smoothened out to that of a surprised visage when he saw who had stopped him.

                                “H-hey, uh… Richard… Uh… sorry, long day, I didn’t mean to put on my scary face.” He explained, running a hand through his hair. Richard just smiled at him.

                                “I know, must be pretty hard, but, do you think you can let me go for a little while? I’d  like to have a little walk around If that’s okay.” The AD blinked a couple of times.

                                “Uh… yeah, sure.” He replied. Richard grinned at him and gave his shoulder a good, tight shake before walking off.

 

                The AD watch him disappear from sight and then shrugged, heading back to the headache at hand.

~o0o~

                After slipping into a nice, warm coat, Richard checked his watch for the time and grumbled at the time: 4am. He grumbled when he realized that no one at home will be up for a phone call at this hour. Well, normally he would invite the cast or staff for some food and drink but now he just want to step out and breathe a non-work air around, if you know what I’m talking about. He walked around the studio, and his mind was suddenly yanked back... to such time when a  4am call time is the norm and wearing molded blobs of jelly on your body is the ultimate fashion statement. Richard chuckled to himself as he remembered getting fish dumped onto his head and being stuck in a weird, sort-of-entertainment park ride, half trying not to enjoy too much and half trying to wave his arms around trying to kill non existent opponents.  

 

                What happened next was all a blur,

 

                What happened next was a bit of a blur for the next thing he realized was that he was hearing a puzzled voice over the other line.

 

                                “Hello, Rich?” Lee’s  voice sounded gruff, unfocused.

 

                Surprised, Richard immediately ended the call, his heart pounding for two different reasons: one is how to explain to Lee that he had no idea what he was doing, and number two, he had not realized how he’d missed Lee. Even now, when everything in their life seem to be in perfect order, he still finds himself wondering what kind of good fortune granted him to have someone as wonderful as Lee.  He pulled the jacket closer to him as a breeze blew past him, making him shiver a bit.

 

                _Ring_

 

                The sudden sound of his ringtone broke his reverie. He looked at the display and saw Lee’s name flashing. He immediately answered the call.

 

                                “Hey.” Lee’s voice greeted. It still sounded a bit off, but there was an obvious hint of his usual mirth. Then durng his next words, Lee’s tone dropped…

                                “Are you okay?”

                                _‘bless that man, really’_ Richard thought as he was struck by the genuine concern in his lover’s voice.

                                “Yes, yes, sorry. I wasn’t thinking about anything. We have this little technical problem and now I’m stuck here in Berlin with nothing to do. Did I wake you up?”

                                “No. Not really.” Lee answered with a yawn, Richard chuckled.

                                “Yes I did. Now go back to sleep!” the older man ordered.

                                “Not after you woke me up!” the voice on the other line protested.

                                “You  said I didn’t wake you up, which one is it?”

                                “Uhm… Hey, aren’t you supposed to be filming?” again, a yawn. Richard thought Lee might have been tired from a days work, but he just can’t resist not listening to Lee’s voice.

                                ‘ _Just a little more…’_

 

                While on the phone, Richard walked back to the set to check on things. Luckily (for him), the technicians are still hard at work. He made a note for the AD and told him where to find him in case the filming is about to start and walked off, speaking in a low voice when there were people around. Even though the studio is slowly waking up, Richard didn’t seem to care, he was drawn into the conversation and even though he would love to have the actual man beside him right now, he has to be content with just a phone conversation. After all, Lee had promised to give him something good when he comes back.

 

~o0o~

                                “Uh, Richard?”

 

                The call was cut short when the AD tapped Richard softly on the shoulder and informed him that the filming will start in ten minutes. Richard nodded, knowing he has to go back now and get himself on the make-up chair and stuff. Still covering his phone, Richard sighed. It was then that he noticed that the sky was slowly waking up… He inhaled the morning air and went back to his conversation.

 

                                “You better go back.” were Lee’s first words to him. His face automatically fell into a frown.

                                “Okay, but I’ll call you later. God knows how much I miss you right now.” Lee chuckled on the other line.

                                “Same here Rich. Now go back and film that movie.” The two laughed before ending the call with one last “I love you” to each other.

 

                Just as he was walking back to the studio, Richard made one quick text and sent it. He really wasn’t expecting a reply, thus, when a reply came, he just had to grin so wide that one of the make-up girlsv inquired about it.

 

                                “Good news?” she asked, looking at the line of brushes in frnt of her and selecting one.

                                “Yes. Definitely.” He replied, sending back a quick message.

 

                And just as he was released from the make-up chair, his phone set off the message alert tone again. He read it and had to laugh loudly, making some of the crew members look at him.

 

~o0o~

 

                Indeed, Lee was asleep when Richard first called him. But seeing the man’s name on his caller ID woke him up faster than the strongest coffee in the world. He’s been left alone in their shared home and of course he misses his lover so much that Lee was excited to have Richard call him. He was surprised though, when the other man hang up, and it took him some sort of self deliberation if he would call back. Not that he mind the charges, no, of course he doesn’t. It was out of real concern for his lover that he called. He wanted to find out if Rich was okay, or if he called to rant about some thing… and maybe … He looked at his phone, an idea popping into his head. He grabbed his phone and typed:

 

                                Good morning

 

                He sent the message and went back to bed, yet his mind still occupied with his sudden idea. He received a message back from Richard wishing him a good night. After reading it, he sat up from bed again, strode out to the living room where he left his laptop, powered it up and checked the calendar. But before doing the real work, he went back to his room, grabbed the phone and sent a text:

 

                                See you in Berlin

 

                He didn’t receive a reply. Maybe Richard was already filming, or maybe the other man thought he was just kidding either way, he sat back in from to his laptop and checked the airline websites for possible flights.

 

 


End file.
